survivor_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Culpepper
|place = 9/21 |alliances = Minorities Alliance (affiliated) |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 22 |days = 27 }} Brad Culpepper is a castaway on Survivor: Jamaica. Brash, confrontational, and loud, Brad's negativity around camp and towards the women of his tribe drew attention towards him as a huge goat for the Final Tribal Council. Though through every Tribal Council he went to he'd draw at least one vote, his status as a upfront player helped him reach the merge and eventually caused him to join the Minorities Alliance in which he helped aide in the elimination of members of the Fang Strong alliance. Later during the game, his personality caught up to him and he was promptly voted out in a near unanimous vote after tying in votes with outsider Ashley Trainer. His volatile nature led him to be regarded as the main antagonist of Survivor: Jamaica. Survivor: Jamaica Immediately on the Koror beach, Brad rubbed everybody the wrong way and had no solid alliance, but managed to survive the first boot and orchestrate the blindside of Carolyn Rivera. Throughout the next few days he treated the women with much disrespect, such as telling Stacey Powell to shut up and throwing firewood at Nadiya Anderson. The next time his tribe lost, it came down to him and his former ally, Liz Markham, but he managed to survive the re-vote. At the tribe swap, Brad enjoyed his new tribe since he had his ally So Kim along with his new friend Peter Baggenstos on it. However, he voted for Peter at the first tribal they went to, but So ended up going instead. Afterwards, Peter and Brad had a little confrontation, but they quickly made up. Because of his actions, Brad went into the merge with no alliance besides Peter, and was campaigned against at nearly tribal he went to. During the merge, Brad would start blaming Peter for things not going the way he thought it would, as Peter would be the one to tell Brad how the votes would be going. After the elimination of Alexis Maxwell, Brad became fed up with Peter not knowing what he was doing and tried to campaign against him. However, at final nine, Brad was blindsided with the idol in his pocket. Overall, Brad left with the most amount of total votes, with 22 votes against him in the entire season. At the Final Tribal Council, despite hating all three of the women, he caste his vote for Alecia Holden. At the reunion show, Brad apologized for his behavior to all the women, especially Alecia and Ghandia Johnson. Voting History Trivia *Brad received the most amount of votes in Survivor: Jamaica, with 22 votes against him. **This record number of votes would later be broken by Brice Johnston with a total of 29. *Brad was the first male to be voted out with an idol. **Caryn Groedel was the first person overall to be voted with an idol, but she was a female. *Brad attended the Price Is Right: Survivor Special along with multiple other Survivor alumni. References Category:9th Place Category:Survivor: Jamaica Category:Koror Tribe Category:Tallowah Tribe Category:Jamaica Jury Members